


Love is Everlasting

by AnnaLiz_Holmes



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Les Misérables References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLiz_Holmes/pseuds/AnnaLiz_Holmes
Summary: Ava is soft, and tries to use her favourite musical lyrics to make Sara feel better.God I'm so bad at summaries- this is something that popped into my head as I cried over 3x15!





	Love is Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so since it’s canon that Ava loves musicals (her offence at not getting Hamilton tickets was too great!) I felt like this needed to be written. I was crying over them when this popped into my head and I needed to write it down, even though I’m now crying even more... Yay! 
> 
> Also, I feel like I should say that it's 6am here and I haven't slept because emotions... So I'm sorry if it makes no sense!

Things were looking up, but still Sara couldn’t sleep. Having managed to recover her relationship with Ava after the disaster that was their break up, she was afraid to close her eyes even for a second. The fear that the love of her life would leave her after everything that had happened was just too much. Yet she still let Ava pull her into her chest, the big spoon wrapped protectively around her body. The arm that was draped across Sara’s side anchoring her, reminding her that Ava was still there, despite her fear. She shuddered at the thought and shuffled backwards, even tighter into her girlfriend’s body.  
“Hey, it’s ok, it’s just a nightmare…” So lost in her own insecurities Sara hadn’t noticed Ava awaken, until a soft kiss was pressed to her shoulder, the arm moving up so that Ava’s hand covered her heart. The small, sleepy action brought more tears to Sara’s eyes and she closed them tight in an effort to stop them falling. It was at this point Sara realised that Ava hadn’t realised she was awake, not that that was all that surprising; she knew her girlfriend was exhausted physically and emotionally. That was just something else to beat herself up for, adding to Ava’s already immeasurable stress level. Yet here she was; soft and loving, warm and oh so beautiful in Sara’s bed, her hair spread out over the soft pillows. Strong arms wrapped around her and tender fingers had taken to stroking over Sara’s chest in a steady rhythm. It was only as she relaxed further that Sara realised Ava was singing softly.

_Come with me_  
_Where chains will never bind you_  
_All your grief_  
_At last, at last, behind you_

The words cut through Sara and it took all she had not to let out the sob that was lodging itself in her throat. She knew this song, knew what it meant to Ava. She would never forget the scandalised expression on her girlfriend’s face when she had stated she’d never seen Les Miserables. That night, she had found herself bundled up on the sofa with tears streaming down her face as the credits rolled on the movie. It was at that moment she had decided that she loved Ava. Ava who bared her soul to her, opened up the smallest, most normal and, in a way, most intimate parts of her life and invited Sara to share them with her. She had felt so loved and so protected when she held her tighter as she hummed the lyrics, pulling her into her lap and kissing away her tears while ignoring her own as they fell. Ava offered her something that she never thought possible for someone with a past like hers. She was offering an unconditional love that both frightened and thrilled her, and despite her best efforts to push her away, to protect her from the mess that was her life, Ava just kept coming back.

_Take my hand_  
_And lead me to salvation_  
_Take my love_  
_For love is everlasting_  
_And remember, the truth that once was spoken_

Ava’s fingers had stopped stroking over her chest and Sara immediately felt their loss, unconsciously making a tiny whining noise at the loss of contact.  
“Shh shh shh love, I’m here… I’m here…” Ava’s hand moved to brush lightly over her face, moving up and down her cheekbones and brushing a few stray locks of hair from her face.  
“I love you Sara Lance…” The emotional toll of what they had been through in the past few days, coupled with the singing and finally those three terrifying words were what brought Sara to tears. She gasped in a breath, turning to face Ava and burying her face into her neck, her entire body wracked with hysterical sobs. She wasn’t worthy of this wonderful woman’s love. She couldn’t believe that Ava wanted to be with her when she was so broken, so deeply deeply damaged. She couldn’t understand how anyone could read her file, know what she had done, and still breathe out the words that came next.

_To love another person is to see the face of God._

“Hey, hey, I’ve got you…” Once again strong arms held her close, soft kisses being pressed to her hair and forehead as she cried. Shakily grasping at Ava’s shirt, Sara held on for dear life, desperately trying to ground herself in an attempt to ward off the panic attack she could feel building. Thankfully, once again, Ava knew what she needed. Shifting so that her arm was free from under Sara’s body she pressed her hand to her heaving chest and resumed softly stroking her skin, if only a little more awkwardly than before. Further tender kisses were placed on her head as Sara began to relax a little, melting into the taller woman’s embrace.  
“Ava…” The woman’s name came out in a gasp, hands holding onto her slightly less desperately now that she was beginning to ground herself once again.  
“How can you possibly…” She trailed off again as another cry bubbled up, her tears soaking the other woman’s shirt, a dark stain spreading out across her chest.

_Do you hear the people sing?_  
_Lost in the valley of the night_  
_It is the music of a people_  
_Who are climbing to the light_

“Listen to me, I will always love you Sara. I’m not going to promise things are going to get better, but I’m here with you and I promise I’m not going anywhere.” A moment of silence passed between them, broken only by Sara’s snuffling. Ava seemed to be weighing up what she wanted to say next.  
“I can never understand fully what happened to you. No amount of reports can ever come close to explaining the trauma that you went through. I need you to know that we see how hard you try, though. We all see it. You work so hard to be the light for others when you lost yours…” She knew it was a risk bringing up Laurel when Sara was so vulnerable in her arms, but the point needed to be made.  
“You have a light inside of you, Sara, that burns so brightly… Despite everything, you want to help people. You have helped so many people, including me. You may still be trying to find that light within yourself, but we all see it. You are my light in the darkness Sara…” Speechless, her heart began to thump painfully in her chest, knowing the lyrics that were about to leave Ava’s mouth as she once more began to sing.

_For the wretched of the Earth_  
_There is a flame that never dies_  
_Even the darkest night will end_  
_And the sun will rise_

There were only two things that Sara Lance knew for sure in that moment as she finally fell asleep in Ava's arms. One, was that she had never felt so loved. The other? While falling for Ava Sharpe was the most terrifying thing she had ever done, it was also undoubtedly the best.


End file.
